


Like the First Time

by Anumshipsall



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, that my brain literally stopped me???, was supposed to be smut but kaidam is so cute, yo fluff in kaidam is so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anumshipsall/pseuds/Anumshipsall
Summary: They had just gotten out of the game.Kai gasped when he looked at Adam it almost felt like it was the first time he's seen him and suddenly all the memories of them together came flooding back.
Relationships: Adam/Kai (The Hollow)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 265





	Like the First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be smut for them but my brain stopped and now i'll just post this hopefully a smut will come later?  
> They're all 18 in this.

# Like the First Time

Kai felt life being sucked back into him as he awoke from the said game.  
The crowd clapped at the trio got up. Kai felt proud that they'd had won.

As the weird guy who was the host talked about their adventure Kai was only mostly surprised at the fact it had only been 5 hours while it actually felt like a week.

The memories of their life was still coming back and Kai remembered that the trio were best friends and they signed up for this game for the cash reward and because it seemed fun but as Kai turned his head to look at Adam-  
he felt a rush of the memories of both of them together, hugging, holding hands, kissing- OH MY GOD Kai thought.

They were dating. Him and Adam and the all he did was flirt with either Mira or Vanessa. Kai felt guilty as he carried on looking at Adam.  
wow he felt really stupid.

"What's wrong Kai?" Mira whispered to Kai in midst of Weird guys speech.

"Me and Adam are dating and i was flirting with everyone but him." Kai spoke sadly.

"Kai i know but it's not like you knew. I know Adam and i bet he doesn't blame you for anything." Mira said reassuringly.

Kai nodded his head and turned back to weird guys speech.

"Now let's give the winners one final clap!" Weird guy screamed into the mic, "Oh and a final clap for, even though they didn't win, Vanessa, Skeet and Reeves."

The crowd started clapping again and then it was time for them to leave and rest for the day, getting themselves together for the interviews they'll have the next day.

The crowd went to the left while the six went to the right to where the rooms for them were.  
Kai still hadn't talked to Adam and he felt stupid for feeling so nervous.

A hug from the back stopped his sudden thoughts. Kai almost screamed but stopped upon hearing Adam's voice.

"Wow I can't believe we didn't remember each other." Adam talked into Kai's shoulder.

"Yeah I-" 

"Please i love you both but take this to your room." Mira interrupted Kai giggling.

They couple waved at Mira as they entered what Kai presumed to be 'their room'.  
The minute they entered the room Adam hugged Kai again.

"It really feels like it's been a week, I missed you." Adam looked at Kai and started giggling.  
Kai felt his face heat up. His boyfriend was so cute,  
and then he started feeling the guilt again.

Kai stopped smiling and looked down, "I'm sorry Adam."

Adam moved the two from standing at the door and instead sitting on the bed.

"Kai what happened?" Adam asked worry evident in his voice."

"F-for the Vanessa thing. I even kissed her in front of you, i'm so dumb." Kai said with shame.

"Wh-what? Kai it's okay. We didn't remember anything and didn't know each other then, " Adam spoke softly as he held Kai's face in his left hand, " Kai it's okay, it was only a game and i know you didn't do it on purpose."

At the sincerity of Adam's words Kai started blushing again, "I really love you."

"I love you too." Adam said back. They both leaned in for the kiss, Adam obviously taking lead.

The kiss was slow and filled with passion of two people who hadn't seen each other for a long time. It was filled with pure love.  
Like the first time they'd kissed.


End file.
